They will never let us be together
by Gh0stxgirl
Summary: Maddy tracks down Rhydian after he left with his family. It's been a long and tiring journey so it's understandable that when she is mistaken by Rhyians new pack as a threat and attacked she is less than pleased.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy.

I run through the forest like wind through the trees. The sun is shining down and the whole forest has a green glow about it. I'm so happy. No… excited?

Oh! no word seems good enough to explain. I found him! Oh he made it difficult alright but I did it… ok, maybe Shannon did it but still he's here. After so long of only receiving cryptic postcards from places I had never heard of I may actually see him.

It started about a month after he left. I received a postcard from a little town I can barely remember the name of now, and it simply said

_It's not a cave, but it's not exactly the Ritz._

_R_

And I smiled all day, I knew he was safe and he must be happy if he was making jokes. However, I couldn't write back, there was no return address. I guess I should have expected this, I mean I guess I couldn't put on the envelope

'_Big cave, _

_In unknown forest_

_Possibly Wales' _

This carried on for 2 years. Little postcards now and then and sometimes on special occasions, like my birthday, a drawing. They made me smile but they also made it all the more harder for me to forget about him. To be honest I didn't want to. He was the first person who ever really got me. I mean tom and Shannon are amazing and so understanding but they don't know what it's like being a wolfblood. My parents on the other hand are experts on being wolfblood but have no idea about being a teenager. Rhydian was like the best of both worlds for me. I miss having someone I can talk to about anything.

Anyway, it's not long now until I'll be able to see him again. I hope he's happy to see me too. Oh god, what about if he's really happy and has forgotten all about me? What about if it's been so long and we don't get on anymore? What if he thinks like his family and hates me now, because I'm tame?

My breathing, which is already accelerated from running, speeds up and I start to feel dizzy. I slow down to a jog and then come to a gradual stop, placing my hands on a nearby tree I try and get my breath back.

I'm being ridiculous, of course he still likes me,otherwise why would he send me postcards? And we can't possibly have changed so much in 2 years that were not friends at all…right?

I start to feel calmer. My breathing is normal now and I feel more stable on my feet. I move slowly away from the tree and am about to start running in the direction Rhydian may be…. No is. When my inner wolf sends up a faint warning into my head.

I don't know what is wrong yet but I know something is putting my wolf on edge and that's never good. I look around at my surroundings in more detail. I study the trees and look around at the foliage and bushes at ground level, I even glance up at the sky but try as I might I don't notice anything out of the ordinary.

I catch a movement out of the corner of my eye and swirl round but it's just a tree moving in the wind. I feel daft and give off some nervous laughter. However, then I hear the crack of a branch breaking and even though I know it is probably just an animal I'm off like a shot. I guess being in the woods on my own for the past week has put me somewhat on edge.

I run for ages and after a few more hours the light in the forest starts to dim. I could change into wolf form and keep going; I am so close I just know it. But even wolfbloods get tried and I kinda want to have some strength for when I bump into ceri again. So reluctantly I slow my pace and start looking for somewhere to stay for the night.

I am deliberating between carrying on in search of a cave in case it rains or sleeping out in the open with my sleeping bag, when I get the funny feeling again. It's a tingly feeling on the back of my neck and I whip around trying to understand what's causing it. I feel watched and suddenly very vulnerable; I back up to the nearest tree.

Then the noises happen again. First slowly, a crack of a branch there and the rustle of a bush here, still quite enough that if my inner wolf wasn't anxious I might simply disregard it as noises of the night. It soon escalates. Instinct takes over and my teeth elongate and my eyes become sharper and I partially transform.

I heard a loud thump come from behind the tree I'm leaning on and I jump away as if scalded. I turn round quickly, looking frantically in search of the source of the noise but nothing is there. I start to back away slowly when a bush behind me starts rustling violently. I swirl around again and glare at it, but nothing happens. I let out a growl as I start getting frustrated at getting played with and hear laughter from above. My head shoots up and I catch the shape of a black blur moving with inhuman speed.

"Who's there?!" I try desperately to sound strong but know there is definitely fear in the words as well.

There is no response as I turn in a circle looking up at the higher branches of the trees.

I hear another laugh coming from my left and shoot a glance at it but only see the faint outline of a person before they recede into the shadows. Then the first laugh is joined by one on my right, then one behind me and soon I come to the conclusion I'm surrounded.

"Who are you?!" I shout desperately.

They just keep laughing at me. Hoping this is all one big nightmare I start to run in a random direction. I only get a few steps before I slam into something hard and fall back. I hit the ground and fall on my bum and look up expecting to see a tree I had missed in my haste.

But it wasn't a tree, it was a person. Or more specifically a boy about my age. He looked at me with a smug smirk on his ugly face and his hands on his hip in a threatening stance.

"This is our territory" he said aggressively, causing cheers to rise from his still hidden companions. He smiled then raised his hand quickly, and the cheers stopped. He then leaned in slightly.

"And trespassers must pay the price"

I had sat frozen in fear on the forest floor but now I started a frantic struggle to get back on my feet. I placed a hand on the floor to try and push myself up but his foot quickly stomped down on it.

I let out a scream as I heard a crunch and felt my fingers break. Although my scream was cut short by a swift kick to the side, which left me gasping for breathe. I lay on the floor on my back staring up at the sky; I tried to get up again but was pushed roughly back down by the ugly boy who was now kneeling next to me pushing my shoulders to the floors. I thrashed and growled but his grip never faltered. I felt all hope was lost until one of his friends called to him and his concentration dropped. In that split second I had an idea, I managed to twist my head and sink my already elongated teeth into one of his wrists.

He swore and his grip loosed. I lurched out of his grip and started to run. I even though I might have a chance before his hand circled around my wrist and yanked me back.

I turned back in time to see his fist coming straight towards my face. then the world faded to black.

Rhydian

The sun had set a while ago and the other hunters and I were getting ready to leave for the night. It was weird at first settling into pack life. I mean wild pack life. My first proper rack was with Maddy and her parents. I really should message her again soon. Although, you can probably guess how hard it is getting stamps, envelopes or a pen when you live in the middle of a forest and are constantly moving around.

I know ceri… I mean mum, doesn't want me to have anything to do with her. Most times I have to sneak out in the middle of the day when the rest of the pack is sleeping to mail the letters. To be honest I'm not sure why I do it. I mean for all I know

Tom and Shannon may have got to Maddy too late and she had already left. Or maybe they couldn't convince her massively over protective parents they could keep the secret. Either way means I'm risking ceri's wrath to send letters to an empty house.

I wish I knew for sure she was getting them. I wish she could reply. Hell, while I'm being completely unrealistic, I wish I could see her.

I sigh,

I hear a commotion from deep in the forest. It sounds like Kyle and his goons are shouting something and laughing. Mentally, I try and remember what job they were scheduled for tonight. Then the answer comes to me, border patrol. I stand up slowly from the log I had been sat on. We've been having some problems with a rogue wolfblood following us for a while now and from the sounds of it Kyle and his lot are celebrating. Either meaning they have found it and are needing assistance or they have captured it. Other wolfbloods by the fire turn in the direction they are approaching from. Soon they get close enough for my over average hearing to pick out the words they are saying.

"We got her! We got her!" shouted again and again. Followed by cheering and the occasional "trespasser's must pay"

It not long after this that I see them stumble into the clearing. Kyle himself a few metres in front marching right up to the alpha who is the only person remaining sat at the fire in the centre of the camp.

"I would like to report that Donavan, mark and I apprehended a wolfblood trespasser a mile into our borders on the east side. She is approximately 17 years old and resisted capture. We had to resort to more aggressive measure to bring her in for questioning and punishment. I believe she is the rogue that has been bothering us sir" he said all of this in a clear tone making sure the whole camp heard and bowed in respect to the alpha at the end.

I don't know what it was about Kyle but something has always made me wary of him.

Anyway, I didn't have long to contemplate the fact before Donavon and Mark emerged struggling to carry an unconscious girl.

I felt a sharp sense of recognition when she entered the clearing. It was like my wolf although dormant for the minute jerked to attention the moment I saw her. Although, I couldn't be sure as her face was facing the other way. I squinted at her and her body did look slightly familiarly. Then Donavan, who was walking backwards carrying her, tripped slightly on a raised root jostling the girl causing her face to lolled to the side facing me.

"Maddy" I breathed in shock.

I have never been so angry before. Ever. I was filled to the brim with an all consuming rage. Seeing her being handled like a sack of potatoes and the bruise on her face! I snapped. I semi changed in an instant and before I could think properly about my actions I had let out a ferocious growl and launched myself at a very surprised Donovan and mark.

I reached them within seconds. They hadn't even had time to fully face me before I grasped Donovan by the shoulder to spin him round and punch him in the stomach. Once he had doubled over coughing I linked my hands together and raised them above my head. I hit him square in the back and he went down, knocked out cold. I turned away from Donovan's still body and glared at mark still growling.

Mark in shock of what I had just done dropped Maddy and tried to back away slowly. He wasn't getting away, not after what he'd done. I approached him slowly. Predatory. He froze in fear and I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and using my body weight forced him to the ground. I then delivered one punch to the face breaking his nose in one fell swoop. Blood poured everywhere and I probably would have continued if Maddy hadn't left out a whimper.

I dropped Mark's shirt and quickly hurried to her side. I gazed at her assessing for injuries, but apart from the massive bruise on her cheekbone she looked fine. I found myself gazing at her face and finally my heart rate started to slow and I stopped seeing red.

She was ok, a little injured but she'd be fine in a few days. And now I was here so Donovan, Mark or anyone can't hurt her. I was just starting to calm down and think rationally. Unfortunately, this was the exact moment when Kyle decided he was going to sneak up on me. This caused my allusion of calm the shatter and I rounded on him placing myself between him and Maddy. I was on the floor crouching staring down the majority of my back. I stayed like this for 20 minutes completely ruled by instincts. It took awhile until I started to understand what the people around me were saying.

"Don't worry Rhydian were not going to hurt her" said one.

"Just let us see if Mark and Donovan are ok" pleaded another.

"Step away from her Rhydian," ordered the alpha with a stern look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhydian**

It's hard to disobey a command directly from your alpha, but I give it a hell of a good try. As my anger has now diminished I feel less strong and start to realise the consequences of my actions. Finally my inner wolf started to back down when challenged by the alpha. A fight even I would admit I couldn't win. Slowly, I return to my full height from crouching and take a reluctant step to the side of Maddy's still form on the floor, so I'm no longer blocking her from view of the pack.

People rush forward to check on Mark and Donovan now that I am no longer growling at anything that moves. I can't say I'm exactly sorry when they announce that Donovan is still out cold as he hit his head on a rock on the way down. And that Mark's nose is probably going to need setting and will never look the same again. I however don't have a death wish, so resist the urge to say that that's no great lost and try to look contrite.

The alpha's steel graze is still looking right at me from across the fire, no doubt contemplating my fate. I should be terrified but I'm not. I gaze back looking him straight in the eye. This enrages him even more.

There have been many weird, new social protocols I have had to learn since joining a wild wolfblood pack. But never staring an alpha in the eye was one I learnt from day one. He takes in a deep breathe and get a superior look on his face and I just know he is about to announce what my punishment will be when we are interrupted.

"What's going on?!" Ceri demands while storming into the clearing. She takes in the scene before her. Mark and Donovan's dishevelled appearances, me standing away from the pack and then finally she looks down at Maddy near my side. She starts advancing towards her and I panic moving to put myself between them again. Her dislike of Maddy is well known and Maddy is definitely at an unfair disadvantage considering she's knocked out.

"Restrain him!" shouts the alpha giving me a cold look. Kyle and some other male members of the pack start advancing towards me and I am terribly out numbered. I try and think of a way to over power them but, although I am one of the strongest in the pack, they are advancing at once cutting off my exits and not giving me one clear opponent to attack. I start to back up but am reluctant to move too far away from Maddy with Ceri prowling around in the background.

I try and take a swipe at one of them with my right arm to keep them at a distance but miss and while distracted another grabs my left. I struggle to get it free but they press their advantage and soon my right arm is clasped in someone's grip. I am pushed roughly down onto my knees and held in place. I struggle for a minute but it's useless and with a sigh I stop. The alpha walks slowly round the fire towards me with the whole pack watching his progress.

"Who is she?" he asks with authority when he finally arrives in front of me.

"A tame wolfblood" Ceri answers even though he was clearly directing the question at me. He gives her a disapproving look before moving his gaze to focus on me again.

"A friend" I say quietly, not looking up at him.

"I hardly believe that after your reaction. How did she find us?" he questions, and I can feel his gaze blazing into me.

"I don't know." I reply honestly. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that it may have something to do with the postcards.

"Liar" Kyle says venomously from behind me accompanying his statement with a hard shove. I figure out quickly he must be the one pushing down on my shoulders and squeezing them a little tighter than necessary.

"I'm doing the questioning here." The alpha shoots a look over my shoulders.

**Maddy**

I start to wake up. I feel as if I'm underwater. My heads heavy, my eye sight is slightly blurry and I can only hear a muffled conversation. I try moving my hand to my head but feel a sharp sting of pain. I let out a small gasp and suddenly the conversation stops. I start attempting to get into a sitting position using my other hand while keeping the injured one cradled to my chest.

"Maddy?" I hear Rhydian say. I try turning in his direction but the motion is too quick and I start feeling as if I'm going to throw up.

"Rhydian?!" I start to say slightly panicked. I can't remember how I got here and why I'm injured. Surely I should remember that? I try calming down as I hate hysterical girls in the movies who have to depend on their friends to save them. But a little assistance now would be nice.

"Please" he seems to say to someone else. There is a kind of rustling noise and then I feel a comforting hand on my back helping me stay in my sitting position. My eye sight and hearing have started to go back to normal and my brain is now starting to process information at it's usual speed. The memories of yesterday start to piece themselves together and I feel more confident.

"Rhydian? How did you find me? What happened to the boys who attacked me?" I ask confused about so many things.

"I think the more pressing question is how you found me" he says with a smile, actually it's more like a smirk. But there is still worry in his gaze as he looks at my hand I'm cradling.

"What happened?" He says quietly while looking at me and it's clear he's referring to my injuries.

"I don't know. One minute I was alone in the forest the next minute I'm surrounded by these…" I start to trail off when I notice the crowd of people looking at me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a shy person per say but lets just say they didn't look like they wanted to be my friends.

"You trespassed on our lands" A large man steps forward and barks at me. It's not a question just a statement of the facts. He strolls closer slowly and I feel Rhydian tense next to me. My wolf starts backing down in submission and I have an instinct to try to appease him somehow. This results in me saying the first thing that comes into my head.

"I didn't mean to" spills out of my mouth although I'm not sure if that's the truth. I mean I came to find Rhydian, It didn't really occur to me that to do that I would probably have to cross into his new pack's territory.

"Do you not understand the rules of wolfblood packs territory?" He continues as if talking to a three year old in a mocking tone.

"Of course I do" I retort indignantly.

"Then why did you break them!" He suddenly shouts and thankful I'm not the only one to jump. I suddenly see that this man is one that you want to step very carefully with.

"She didn't know. The rules are much more relaxed in the tame wolfblood society" Rhydian tries to reason with him

"But didn't she just say she does understand?" says a voice. I find it hard to locate the owner of it until the boy who punched me in the face steps out from behind what I can only assume, is the alpha that has been questioning me. Rhydian looks slightly pained. As if he can tell what is coming and can't stop it.

"Well, lets see shall we. Per the wolfblood agreement of 1806 it is an offence to enter another wolfblood packs territory without permission from the alpha of the said pack. If this law is broken by an individual, or group of individuals, the alpha of the invaded pack is able to a) declare war on the pack they hale from or b) if caught he is able to punish them as he sees fit without reprisal from wrong doers pack."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy

"Well is the pack worth attacking?" the alpha says with barely suppressed glee.

"NO!" me and Rhydian shout simultaneously, me looking scared while he just looks angry. The alpha looks slightly annoyed but then moves his gaze over to Ceri's.

"What's your opinion Ceri?!" it's clear she isn't addressed often for her opinion as she seems to be basking in the attention now.

"Yes, it's only got 2 other pack members except the..._Girl_" she says 'girl' as you would say 'cockroach' but continues " The territory is big, and with so little defence we could take it with probably no casualties on our side. There's even an Alpha female there."

This puzzles me. Why would having my mum there make it a more attractive place to attack. If anything it should scare them off. Alpha males may be stronger, but alpha females are ruthless when threatened.

I look sideways at Rhydian, who is still sat on the floor with me, and hoped he will explain. However, he does a tiny shake of his head and mouths 'Later'. I'm getting annoyed and it doesn't help that Rhydian now looks slightly embarrassed and won't make eye contact.

"Brilliant!" the Alpha says smiling brightly. "We'll set off tomorrow, with Rhydian leading the way"

**Rhydian**

This is my punishment. For refusing to bow down when I first joined the pack, for looking him in the eye, for embarrassing his son constantly, for not telling him about Maddy and so many other small transgressions that I always seemed to get away with by the skin of my teeth. He wants me to betray Maddy.

I glare at him. We stay like that for awhile, with the whole pack watching the silent battle for dominance. Maddy is getting angry now and is shouting at the Alpha. I want to look at her and make sure she's ok but I don't want to be the one who backs down first.

Suddenly, the Alpha lets out a ferocious growl and without my consent my inner wolf forces me to look away in submission. At first I thought that was his aim, to prove he is the more dominant wolf... for the moment. But then I notice that he's heading towards Maddy and I finally start listening to what Maddy is shouting.

"Are you insane or just stupid? You can't just attack someone else because you like their land. What are you? two years old!? I don't care if your a big, greedy Alpha, your not hurting my family!" she finishes with a huff.

The Alpha is red in the face with anger, I don't think anyone has ever talked to him like that before. To be honest, even I'm standing there in shock with the rest of the pack wondering if she is suicidal.

The Alpha is now right up next to her face and starts baring his teeth and growling threateningly. I step towards them and think 'How the hell am I going to diffuse this situation' when the Alpha slowly starts to straighten up, with and evil smile on his face.

" I guess I could always go with option B and punish you instead" He says trying to scare her. Unfortunately for him, Maddy doesn't scare easy.

"Fine" she replies, standing straight with a fearless expression on her face.

At this he actually lets out a short, burst of laughter. I bet to him it seems like a bunny standing up to a lion.

"You know what, girl." he says while smiling. "I'm in a forgiving mood today, even though you've trespassed onto my territory and insulted me, I'll let you live. However, the fact remains that I still need to punish you."

Maddy is now quiet, and looks like she can't decide whether he's joking or not about the "letting her live". Finally, I think she is starting to understand the trouble she's in.

"What shall I do?" He mutters while rubbing his chin. He then proceeds to mutter different method of punishment under his breathe, until finally he gasps and says very dramatically "How about a Chase?" while turning to the rest of the pack, as if looking for their approval.

He's meet with thunderous approval, with people shouting and smiling enthusiastically.

It feels like my stomach just dropped out from my body and I suddenly feel nauseous. I've never witnessed a Chase before, but I've heard about them. The thought of that happening to Maddy is horrible, I have to do something.

But before I get the chance, Connor steps up to his father, the Alpha, from somewhere in the crowd.

"Wait, Father. Don't you think that's a little to harsh a punishment for a girl her age." he questions.

"She's the same age as you and if you did the same thing I would expect the other pack would do the same." He grunts in reply, his focus temporarily on Connor.

"But she's tame. It wouldn't be any fun for the pack or you." He says trying to manipulate his dad.

"You have a point, the fun in the Chase is the challenge it presents." he sighs and continues " well what do you suggest?"

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in ages. I honestly have no self confidence and thought you'd all hate it. Anyway I'll do my best to make it amazing now I know I don't totally suck at writing. I know you probably have some questions about things happening in this chapter but hopefully they'll be answered in the next one. But feel free to leave a comment. They make me smile... like this :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Maddy**

I'm so confused. In fact I think if and elephant wandered through the forest right now, that wouldn't be the most confusing aspect of my day. My hand hurts and my head is thumping and I'm slightly scared for my life, so all in all I'm extremely fed up.

I'm not really sure what's going on anymore as well, which doesn't help . First, they threaten to hurt my family and take over my territory. Then they want to 'Chase' me?! what the hell is that!

I start to think that maybe the lack of interaction with the human world may have made them crazy, in a horror movie way.

I just wanted to see Rhydian. I just wanted to mess around and run with him again for a little while and now every thing has gone to poop.

I don't know what a chase is, but by the fact Rhydian went 3 shade paler at the name of it I can gather it's not good. I truly am scared now. I didn't realise they stick so closely to the old laws. it suddenly dawns on me that i could be seriously hurt here, and from the looks of things Rhydian can't help.

When a boy steps out from the celebrating crowd and moves over to the Alpha, I am dreading what he's going to say.

He places himself directly in front of the Alpha so he has no choice but to look at him. Even though he is a head shorter than him he still gives off a certain power. I soon find out why.

"Wait, Father. Don't you think that's a little to harsh a punishment for a girl her age?"

From this I know he's the Alpha's son, and in tradition the son of the Alpha is the future Alpha. By the looks of him is about 17 meaning he is nearly of age as well, for this I am grateful as it mean his orders are nearly as powerful as the Alpha and luckily for me he appears to be on my side.

The Alpha and his son continue to talk for awhile, but most of the discussion makes no sense. I only really tune in when the Alpha asks.

"well, what do you suggest?"

It seems like my fate now rests in he hands of a boy I have never met. He looks slightly taken aback, like he didn't expect his father to give him this responsibility.

He turns from his father to look at me, and I think I see pity in his eyes. Then he notices Rhydian slightly behind me and the look changes to resentment. He whips his head round and demands in a commanding voice.

"Give her to me"

I look at the back of his head in confusion.

"It's nearly my birthday and I think she would make a suitable gift, if you will grant her to me" he says this loud enough for everyone to hear. He then moves closer to the Alpha and whispers, so I almost don't hear. "Also it's clear Rhydian has feelings for her, it will be like a double punishment. I imagine it'll annoying him, her being in close proximity to me, and knowing her friendship to him caused it."

" what?" I whisper in a strained voice, it's meant to be a shout. They can't be serious. I start to think maybe I under estimated the Alpha's son. He definitely doesn't seem to be on my side, and he obviously hates Rhydian.

The Alpha lets out a laugh and slaps his son on the back.

"I'm proud of you son, your finally starting to think like an Alpha." He turns from his son and addresses the rest of the pack who are still watching. " The girl shall be my son's possession until he deems fit to release her. This is her punishment. My word is final"

And the rest of the pack bowed.

**Ok, I know it's short but I thought you would rather have this than nothing. I'm not liking the look of series 2. It looks like Rhydian has got a new girlfriend!? **


End file.
